The Little Drabble Series
by desifruit
Summary: "Since when did you get a girlfriend dobe?"
1. Girlfriend?

Sasuke is a man of pride. He doesn't like it when he loses or if his pride his hurt. Some might call it a big ego, but come on. Uchihas have very sexy prides, and you wouldn't want a sexy pride hurt. Right?

No, Uchiha Sasuke is very true to the word in every sense. Especially, if that pride has a chance to kick a certain blond's ass every time. However, there are a few instances when the blue-eyed dobe does beat him. It's _rare_, but it _does_ occur time to time. This time though, Mr. Pride didn't see it coming. How often does the dobe get a-

"Girlfriend?"

"Yup! I know it's all of sudden and all, but me and Hinata hit it off pretty well. I know that you and Sakura-chan should've known sooner, but we had to be on the DL 'cause Hina-hime's dad is pretty scary if you know what I mean," Naruto rambled on.

"So all those times, you ditched us at the Ramen stand, just so you can fuck with your girlfriend and mess around?"

"First off teme, it's called lovemaking, and no, we're not fuckbuddies. Hime is saving herself for after marriage."

"So now, you're married?"

"Well no, but with the way things are go-

"Dobe, you realize how whipped you are?"

"I AM NOT WHIPPED, I AM IN LOVE AND DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT UNLIKE YOU TEME!"

Sasuke paused.

"What do you mean by that?"

" I mean, instead of just glaring at every guy that even dares to _look_ at Sakura-chan, I had the balls to ask out the girl I loved! At least, I'm not some duck-assed teme who has a pole stuck up his butt and is brooding about how he can't even talk to the girl."

_For once the dobe makes sense._

"At least, I'm trying to make my girl happy, because really teme, your happiness really does lie in your partner's happiness," Naruto mumbled out the last part. And with that, he left.

Sasuke is a man of pride. He hates it when he loses to Naruto, but more specifically, he hates it when Naruto hurts his pride. But even, he has to admit. The dobe is right.

_Maybe, I do need to do something._

With that, Mr. Pride ran out. In search of a certain green-eyed beauty. With only one intention in mind.

_Haruno Sakura, prepare yourself, because this time. I'm coming for you._

* * *

**Yeah, so my mind is pretty sporadic. I always have a story playing in my mind. Usually, I resort to poetry, but this one had a little more substance. I decided since I have so much time this summer, I'll try to keep update with the drabble series. I'm way to lazy and untalented to write a multi chap fic, let alone a oneshot. Drabbles, on the other hand are pretty awesome. So tell me readers how is it? Each drabble I do will feature different pairs, universes and possibly some OOCness. When I say different pairs, I mean a variety. One chapter might have sasusaku, but the next might be narusaku. again, blame my sporadic mind. it's evil I tell you! EVIL! Anyways, like it, love it, favorite it, review it? I'm always open to suggestions and any pairs you guys have in mind! If you want to see more of my sporadic mind, follow me on tumblr. just add desifruit before it. I'm telling ya, it's random. **

**Tell me what you think! **

**Happy Reading!**

**~Desifruit out**


	2. Stare

**Yup! Here's another drabble. As usual, thank you all to who favorited, liked, and reviewed this! Without further ado, enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Stare.

Twitch.

Stare some more.

Twitch. Rub nose.

"ACHOOOO!"

"EW!"

Blink.

"Ha! I win," Naruto beamed. He and young Kiba were simply having a staring contest. Of course, this was a challenge the future Hokage _had _to win. Afterall, the Hokage-in-training has to be the best in village. Even if that future Hokage is seven years old.

"Na uh! You cheated! You sneezed on my eyes on POY-POSE!"

Of course, young Kiba doesn't like it when he loses as well.

"AND YOU SMELL BAD!"

"Nah-Uh! You smell worser dogbreath!"

"Nah uh! It's better to smell like a dog than ramen!"

Naruto gawked. Oh. No. He. Didn't.

"RAMEN IS THE GRAY-TEST FOOD IN THE WORLD! TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO!"

With that, the boys continued to banter. Not to far away, young Kakashi looks off into the distance. He sweat drops at the scene unfolding in front of him.

_He may look like his father, but he is a mama's boy through and through._

Oh how ironic the world really was.


	3. Scream

The screams of anguish and agony filled the air. Medic nin, Sakura Haruno, had no choice, but to stay back. As much as she wanted to, a medic must avoid attacks at all costs; no matter how much she wants to fight with her comrades.

"AHHHHEEE!"

_I didn't hear that. I didn't hear that. _

A mantra that repeated throughout her head.

And then.

It was all over. The red explosions stopped. No more yellow sparks. No more loud, unwanted sounds and screams.

No more life.

_No, someone has to be alive. _

With that, she begins to pump green chakra into the nearest body she can find; Not caring that they're already dead.

_Because they're not. _

No, because even though the evidence is before her eyes, she will stop at nothing.

_One of you have to make…please. _

In the distance, an onyx-eyed male looks at yonder. Pleasure from the sickening smell of dead corpses. And yet, a small part of him wishes he could have stopped the Zetsus.

_No, I want this. Konoha must pay. _

Sometimes, reality and illusions blur. Sometimes, the sweet lies are better the than bitter truths.

_Just somebody. Please make it._

Yet, you can't help but look at it and realize what is reality.

* * *

**yeah, kind of angsty, but come on. It was bound to happen! Anyways, blame said evil mind. EVIL!**

**Oh and don't forget to review. **

**They really do make my day :)**

**-Desifruit out. **


	4. Tuxedo

**A/N- Yep, I had another drabble BLAST! More Sasusaku fluff with Naruhina as a side dish best served warm XD. **

**It's been a while, but hey look MORE DIALOGUE. I'm trying. I don't know why, but this seems like deja vu. Maybe I read something similar to it before? If so, tell me and I'll give proper credit for inspiration, but I'll need to see proof of it first. Hopefully, my writing has improved. Anyway, I'm happy a lot more people started to do some drabble/oneshots. THIS GIRL IS ONE HAPPY CAMPER! Anyway, enjoy below and yes I love Sakura. Although, Sasuke needs a good fist to the face in the manga! I mean come on! "Since you're my brother, I feel like I have to do the opposite of what you say" REALLY. Wuss. He just doesn't want to admit that he's wrong. **

**anyway, if guys have tumblr follow me! Just add desifruit.**

** :) I know shameless self promotion, but what can ya do. I like meeting new people and I suck at finding blogs. If you don't want to add me, no biggie but message me. I love meeting my readers via tumblr. **

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Tux**

In point of fact, Sasuke Uchiha looks good in a tux.

It's obvious that he hates the thing though. His eyes dart from one thing to the next, and he keeps fidgeting with his tie, as if at any moment, he'll rip it off and run screaming out of the wedding. He's probably been standing there for thirty minutes or more, his hands playing with the buttons on the coat, and a part of me feels horrible for taking so long to make myself look good. But he does look absolutely edible in it, and I'm glad he's here.

I flick a lock of pink hair behind my ear and wave over to him. In a flash, his sexy smirk is beside mine, smelling of musk and confidence.

"Ready?" I flash him a smile, and he seems to be relieved.

"Yeah," he says quietly, and he takes me by the hand and leads me to the Hokage's wedding. It isn't everyday the goofball is getting tied down. Before we step out onto the road, he presses his cheek to mine; I almost feel his lopsided grin underneath my ear (a special something reserved only for me). With satisfaction, this good looking man whispers into my ear.

"I can't wait to get out of this thing."

I smile. I can't wait to get him out of it either.

Looks like, things may go better than originally planned. Not that I'm boasting or anything, but come on. It's damn awesome I have this wonderful man in my life. Even after everything we went through, Naruto never gave up on him. Both boys, no _men,_ deserve every single ray of happiness they can get. Hinata also compliments Naruto well. Beautiful contradictions with a booming future on their hands with Konoha and the Hyuuga clan to lead respectively.

Now, it's only a matter of time before I have a certain clan symbol on my back; provided that said boy has the balls and courtesy to ask already. But, it shouldn't take long.

Right?

Maybe I shouldn't feel bad about the tux. It is a little to tight right.


	5. Mr Pride Part I

_He loves me. _

_He love me not. _

_He loves me. _

_He loves me not. _

This cycle continued throughout Sakura's head. She knew she was acting stupid, but could you really blame her? Just minutes ago, she came out of the ER, covered in blood, to take a small break. She needed a breather with all these surgeries (the Fourth Ninja World War _was_ over).

Unfortunately, she just _happened _to _bump_ into Mr. Pride.

_Get a grip, Sak. He won't get you. Not this time. You've been able to __avoid__ miss him for months. What's a little bump in the shoulder?_

"Sakura"

"Sasuke"

With that, Sakura attempted to evade the ever-handsome Mr. Pride. Surprisingly, he cut her off.

"You've been avoiding me," he said bluntly.

"I have no idea what you are talk-"

She found a pair of warm lips smooshing her own. She just froze.

Not kissing back, or moving back.

Finally, when she registered that Sasuke was kissing her, she pushed him back.

"NO!"

"What?"

"I said no! I refuse to be weak; I refuse to be left behind. I refuse….I refuse to be heartbroken again," she whispered the last part quietly.

Mr. Pride's ego has officially started to crack that day.

* * *

**Hey! it's been a while since I updated and I thought I would update this little ficlet. I think this will be released in parts. I know this is short, but with everything happening, I'm happy to update SOMETHING. Don't worry I'm not dead, college has been stressing me a lot. **

**"The Little Drabble Series" fans, I don't update a lot, but when I do, it's little plot bunnies and spurts that can't take form into a story. Hence the name, this collection is a way for me to let my mind explode for the Naruto feels I get. **

**Also, "The Avatar's Wedding" fans only have to wait shortly. I am currently working on that. I love all the support I've gotten on that. So I'll try to update once a month on that story. **

**"Digi Memoirs" fans I know it's been the LONGEST time since I updated that, but I'm afraid that it's gonna be on the back burner for now. I love how all the digi fans have been reaching out to update that story. I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything. **

**I guess this update drabble is to let people aside from the LoK fandom know that I'm alive on fanfiction, it's just that I've been busy. But I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and support. **

**As always, tell me any errors, grammar, mistakes, flaws, etc. you see, and I'll happily try to improve. **

**Happy Reading and Reviews! **

**~Desifruit Out :)**


End file.
